


How to not invite a girl

by Kinococha



Series: Fleurmione One-shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Based on an animation short, F/F, Fleur and Viktor fight for Hermione, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy, Hermione just wanted to read alone, Hogwarts Fourth Year, One Shot, Queer Character, Teen Romance, Yule Ball (Harry Potter), discord request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinococha/pseuds/Kinococha
Summary: Hermione just wanted to spend her afternoon reading. But apparentle two suitors had to fight for her attention.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Series: Fleurmione One-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165913
Comments: 4
Kudos: 286





	How to not invite a girl

**Author's Note:**

> This work was a discord request based on a 2016 animation short called Shine. Hope you guys liked :)  
> The link for the animation:  
> https://youtu.be/7lc-lV5LEVQ?t=117

With all the confusion that was going on because of the tournament Hermione barely had a minute for herself. Harry being chosen as champion, Ron refusing to speak to him and without mentioning the exams the girl's entire schedule was full.

Well not anymore. 

One positive thing about the boy who lived had to face a giant fire-breathing beast was finally making the redhead realize that Harry would not have entered a dangerous tournament that would possibly kill him. Okay, he needed a dragon to convince him of this, but at least he finally saw the truth. 

With the time interval between the second task and the boys finally making up, Hermione had time alone for herself for the first time in months. And she was going to make the best of it. 

By reading fiction books in the library.

It was not because she was considered a know-it-all that she only read academic or research books. She loved to read, don't get her wrong, but sometimes her brain needed a break from all the heavy texts and she just wanted to appreciate the sappy plot of a novel a little. 

Choosing her favorite table from the library Hermione hoped she could spend most of the afternoon immersed in the universe of muggle authors. Hoped was the keyword, but apparently the universe had other plans for her. 

While she was distracted reading the first pages of her book, she did not notice that a figure was staring at her with loving eyes. Fleur Delacour. 

The blonde only began to notice Hermione after the selection of the champions. Fleur saw the girl next to Harry so much that started to recognize her through the castle hall. It was as if her eyes searched for a specific silhouette every time she saw the red and yellow color robes. 

This girl had captured Fleur's interest in a way that even the blonde couldn't explain to herself.

Cho Chang was the first to notice the longing looks Fleur directed at the Gryffindor table. It was hard not to notice when almost the entire population of Hogwarts was ogling the french witch but she didn't give them the slightest attention. Only to the bush haired witch. 

Cho was kind enough to provide some useful information for the older girl. Such as Hermione's name, that she was just a friend of the Potter boy, that she was considered the smartest witch in school and that she spent a lot of time in the library.

From then on Fleur, against her better judgment, began to make excuses to go to the library. Like to search for the tournament, homework, see Hermione moving her nose to the side when she found a difficult issue to resolve… Ok, she spent much of her time looking at the girl from a distance. 

But not today! Today Hermione was alone and it was the perfect opportunity for Fleur to finally speak to the girl. Putting her book aside and embodying all her veela confidence, she approached the table whose object of affection was. 

A cough lifted Hermione out of her reading-induced trance.

"Oh, hello do you need something, Fleur?" Although she seemed slightly confused as to why the blonde was talking to her, she kept a polite tone when asking.

"Hello, Hermione." Fleur gave her best smile while saying the name of the other girl "I was just wondering if you…" a deep voice interrupted Fleur. 

"Hermione?" 

Rolling her eyes to the side, Fleur only managed to send a murderous look to the bastard who decided to interrupt her.

Viktor Krum. 

Fleur wanted to curse. The other champion who was also behind Hermione's affection had decided to disrupt her attempt to speak to the girl. 

"Viktor, I had something very important that I wanted to ask Hermione could you please wait a little bit." her murderous smile would drive anyone away. 

Well, anyone but Viktor.

"Well, I also have something important that I wanted to ask Hermione so no." 

They started a staring contest. Neither of them back up. If Fleur was correct in her assumption she knew very well why the Quidditch player had interrupted her. They were rivals in more than one field and Fleur would not let him win without a fight.

"Well I got here first and it's pretty rude for you to interrupt our conversation." 

"It wasn't a long conversation for what I could saw." crossing his arms and puffing out his chest he continued "I'm sure I can say what I came here to say to Hermione too." 

Did he say too? Was the bastard also trying to invite Hermione to the dance? Oh no, he wasn't.

"You happened to be spying on us Viktor?" raising one of her eyebrows Fleur accepted the boy's challenge "This is pretty creepy." 

"Oh, and watching her through the halls like a stalker isn't creepy at all?" he narrowed his eyes back to Fleur.

The two champions were so concerned with verbally attacking each other that they completely forgot that Hermione was watching the entire scene.

Ok, what is happening? Are these two seriously arguing to see who talks to me first? And what's this story about staring at me through the castle?

"Yeah, guys…" They didn't even listen to the girl's attempt to alleviate the situation.

"Just because you are a famous Quidditch player it does not give you the right to meddle in the conversation of others as you please!" 

"Well, and just because you’re part veela doesn’t mean you’ll be able to seduce everyone around you!" 

Wait seduce? 

"I'm not trying to seduce anyone! I just want to invite her as my date to the ball if she says no I'll respect her decision!" Fleur shouted

"I want to invite her as my date too! You can't stop me from trying!" the volume of Krum's scream almost equaled Fleur's.

"You guys stop!" Hermione, tired of not being part of the discussion that clearly involved her, got up and stood in the middle of the two champions "Viktor, I think it would be better if you left."

"But Hermi…" 

"No but, I've heard enough of the fight, please let me go back to my book in peace." her voice was firm and left no room for discussion.

Viktor had no choice but to give Fleur one last poisonous look and head out of the library in frustration. 

Fleur wanted to be happy with the progress of events, but when Hermione gave her the same annoyed look that she used with Krum the blonde's hope vanished.

"Did you really came here to invite me to the Yule Ball?" 

"I… yes that was my intention." Fleur scratched the back of her neck in one of the rare moments she showed she was embarrassed "I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable with my shouting, it won't be repeated." she was ready to leave the library defeated when Hermione spoke.

"Did you told the truth before?"

"Hum?" Fleur looked confused by the question.

"When you said that if I say no you will respect my decision, did you mean It?" 

Ah, that was what she wanted to know.

"Yes, I mean It." despite the rejection Fleur would not collapse her sadness in the girl "Consent is important, if you say no it is no I will not insist on the subject." she sighed.

Hermione bit her lip.

"And If I say yes? What would you do If I say yes?" 

Fleur's head turned so fast that it was unbelievable her neck didn't break. Apparently, she wasn't out of the game yet.

"I would like to spend more time with you to get to know each other better, treat you with the affection you deserve, and make the dance night a precious moment to remember If that's what you would want to." 

It was such a sincere and sweet answer that came out of Fleur's mouth that Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"Ok, I accept your invitation to the Yule Ball." Hermione picked up her book from the table "We can meet here again tomorrow for the part of getting to know each other better." she said while putting a strand of hair behind her ear. 

Fleur could hardly believe how lucky she was.

"Of course, I would love to meet you tomorrow." The blonde smile almost reached her eyes.

"Bye Fleur see you tomorrow." Hermione left with her book clinging to the body.

Fleur returned to her table happily, now she had another reason to visit the library.


End file.
